ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kwarrel
Kwarrel was an hybrid in the Incarcecon labor camp that got Kevin Levin out of his first mutation. He also taught him how to absorb materials rather than energy. He had been digging a secret hole underground to get out of the Incarcecon and invited Kevin to come along with him. Morgg was waiting on them, but Kwarrel held him off. He drops his gun near Kevin, but Kevin is too scared to fire but wanted to help Kwarrel and runs. Kwarrel then gets shot and dies. 'Appearance' He resembles a big grey muscular human with a big grey mustache and pointed ears. 'Powers and Abilities' He has no known abilities except he appears to be very strong and wise as he was able to easily defeat Kevin even though he has the mix abilities of Omnitrix aliens, something that even Ben had some harder time to manage although Kevin has only 1/10 of each aliens powers. He seems knowledgeable about Osmosians as he teach Kevin how to use his powers. 'Personality' Kwarrel was an inmate of Incarcecon, but besides being a criminal, seemed to have a calm, observant, and mentor like nature to him, as he took Kevin under his wing while he was trapped in the Null Void. While teaching him how to use his powers, the two bonded, becoming close in a similar 'father-to-son' type way (due to Kevin not growing up with an effective father figure, this seems likely the reason why Kevin was able to bond with the older alien so easily). During a riot within the prison, Kwarrel and Kevin were caught by one of the guards, Morgg, to which Kwarrel was willing to give up his own life so Kevin could escape the Null Void. A selfless gesture of kindness, which Kevin would learn from as he grew up, possibly influencing him as he turned from intergalactic criminal to hero. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He appears in flashbacks in Nor Iron Bars a Cage. He seemed to have great knowledge about Osmosians and their powers as he was able to teach Kevin how to control his powers when he was beyond reason. According to Dwayne McDuffie, "Kwarrel lived a very full life and knew a lot of things". It shows him being shot and killed so he will not return although he may be in another flashback. 'Appearances' *Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' (flashback only)'' 'Trivia' *His actions of helping Kevin no doubt lead to a change in Kevin. *Ironically, his name sounds like the word quarrel, which means to argue or fight, yet Kwarrel has a calm and laidback attitude, and from descriptions seems to keep peace among the prisoners. *What crime Kwarrel commited to end up in the Null Void is unrevealed, although he did once make reference to knowing what it felt like to be as angry as Kevin was, suggesting it could possibly have been a violent crime. *When asked in the forum of what crimes Kwarrel has committed, Dwayne McDuffie refused to reveal it. However, he hinted that "it was bad". *His actions of helping Kevin possibly prevented Kevin from becoming Kevin 11,000 in the alternate future and choose to become a hero instead. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Allies Category:Criminals Category:Minor Characters Category:Males